


Through Victory

by Teawithmagician



Series: Rage [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Missing Scene, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: "I don't know. I can live without him, of course, I can. But... It's hard. I should have killed him when I had my chance."





	Through Victory

**1**  
  


Windows were open, energy shields buzzed when moths hit them from the outside. Moist from the garden crept into the bedroom. It was hard to get rid of all the ghosts just to have an appointment with one, but not if the one was old Kallig.

"What has happened again?" he demanded.

"I have lost my will to live," Kallig complained. Old Kallig's ghost, glowing in blue, folded hand on his chest, having stopped by the bed.

"You are weak."

"I know I am. Look," Kallig moved bacta-soaked bandage and showed him her empty eye socket. "He took my eye."

"You took half of his face," old Kallig looked partly satisfied. "I approve of the exchange."

"He took my heart," Kallig sighed. "It's as sentimental as that."

"You are saying bizarre things, miserable child of mine. You are on the Dark Council, and..."

"I know," Kallig rolled head on the pillow. "I know. He's so young and stupid. Noticeably bad manners as of a real nobility. Grand Moff's son, of course, of course."

"So why do I see you lying in bed all day and complaining?" old Kallig raised an eyebrow. Kallig could look through his head. There were moths buzzing about the chandelier in its glow.

"I don't know. I can live without him, of course, I can. But... It's hard. I should have killed him when I had my chance."

"But you couldn't," Kallig scowled. "You've missed your chance, and now the Holocron is destroyed too! That's even the point of your losses if no one took the bounty?"

  
**2**  
  


"How do you feel, mistress?" Ashara asked. Kallig limped to the flat stone and sat down, outstretching her leg. She looked at Ashara's concerned face and chuckled.

"Do you feel like attacking me now?"

"Me? No. Why?" Ashara looked shocked. "I endlessly respect you. You taught me to the ways of Dark Side, and..."

"Incorrect," Kallig interrupted her with irritation. She rolled her sleeves and showed Ashara the traces Force lightning left. "Look. This is because the man I love."

Ashara did not ask why not past tense, she looked down and clenched her fingers. Kallig lowered sleeves, scars itched and ached. She scratched them only if she was alone.

"Well. I see."

"This Jedi education of yours," Kallig reproached. "You should kill what you love or it will and try killing you. Look at my arms. Don't look back. Look at my face. You should always be prepared to fight anyone. Even me. And me most of all because once you come to power, I will know you are ready."

"But Sith duels are forbidden," Ashara looked up to Kallig. She learned at least something. Kallig felt partly satisfied, starting to understand old Kallig. He must feel like that all the time.

"Of course they are," Kallig smiled. "It has never stopped anyone. It should not stop you."

"Why do you warn me against yourself then?"

"Because I want the fight to be equal."

  
**3**  
  


Kallig picked up a flower bud and sensed the smell. Going down to the pond was a struggle, with every painful move she felt more and more irritated. Irritation fuelled her anger, making the wounds heal faster.

"You are stupid, little one," Khem Val chuckled. His reflection appeared right behind her. He looked into her reflection's eyes so intense like he was standing in front of her.

"Should I advice you to go fuck yourself?" Kallig asked. Flower bud tilted between her fingers.

"Watch your tongue," Khem Val made a slurping sound, dragging tongue between his teeth. "You smell with failure. Since you came back without my master's Holocron, the stench is everywhere."

"I am still a Sith Lady. I am still Darth Nox and on the Council. Watch your tongue."

Flower bud in her fingers turned dark and crumpled into ashes. The wind caught them, spreading the ash over the lilac lotuses.

"Yes," Khem Val's eyes ignited with red. "You are. But you let the one who challenged you to live. You let the one who betrayed you go."

"He is the Emperor's Wrath. He is a Dark Lord of the Sith," Kallig touched her throat. The tension felt like a squeezing hand. "He fought for his own. I fought for mine. Holocron was to belong to the winner until it was destroyed."

"What he did is not to be forgotten," Khem Val hissed. "Once we meet him again, if you fail, I will not."

"Once we meet him again, it will be my victory, not yours," Kallig turned back and looked at Khem Val behind her shoulder. He was there no more, leaving only the musk smell behind.

 


End file.
